One electrophotographic color printer known in the art is a tandem-type color laser printer. This printer has four photosensitive members and four developing rollers for supplying toner to respective photosensitive members, the photosensitive members and developing rollers provided respectively for the toner colors yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
An example of this type of tandem color laser printer that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-230899 includes an image-forming unit having photosensitive members and developing rollers; and toner cartridges accommodating toner.
The image-forming unit in this type of printer is centrally disposed inside the printer, while the toner cartridges are detachably provided in a lateral section of the printer.